megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU
In memory of Jon Pertwee 1919-1996 you were and will be always my favorite Doctor!-TheCrossoverer89(aka The friendly primid) also known as Rockman Chronicles:The Skaro/Mondas Empire '''in Japan This is part of the Megabound Chronicles collection(This can come in a box set),This unlike the past games this will include some charaters from the famous sci-fi british televison show "Dr.Who" its genre is what appears to be a final fantasy IIV styled RPG(Only without the Chibi-ish sprites) this also includes Anime-Cutscenes made by Rockman.EXE anime designers and writers also the BBC's Doctor Who Writers help with the story. Good Guys Brad Sawile voices Lan Hikari-Lan once again plays the hero of the story with 'The Doctor' at his side.The Crest of Duo has shown up on his hand agian and it reveals that Duo.EXE was created by the Timelords of galafrey and the Crest of Duo according to The Doctor,The crest is a gift, a special power that only certin timelords are given to. This is ironic though since Lan himself is not a timelord,but The Doctor thinks perhaps the operater of Duo and creator,The Other gave it to Lan for a purpose far more than calming Duo's rage: Duo was originatly created by The Other one of the 3 founders of the High Council of Timelords he made a secret soceity of timelords called "The Duo Society"(AKA The Deca) that go beyond 'watch not interfear' insted they belived that they must use their powers to help those in need of their help. Though the 2 other founders Rassilon and Omega where not happy about this so before Duo was set off for a mission,The Other was knocked out while Rassilon and Omega reprogramed Duo setting the Navi's expectations of Justice from other life forms too high and unrealistic.Also Rassilon and Omega had almost all the members sentanced to death,But fortunely The Other had made a anceint type of a PET for duo, The Golden Drive a disk like device that was split into fragments and placed in a few temples The Duo Soceity built in parts of a few universes.Lan now bears the mark of the Duo Society making him a new(and the last) member of The Duo Society and is the key to open the gates to the temple because of this The Daleks and The Cybermen need him alive. Edwin Neal voices Ghor-A cybernetic bounty hunter from the metroid universe. He is known to be kind and gentle but can be agressive and arrogant when he enter's his armour suit(due to a mood swing when he interfaces machines) he is often partnered with Edward Elric. Brittney Meriah voices Mayl Sakurai Vic Mignogna voices Edward Elric-Known as the Full Metal Alchemist he is a state alchemist who lives in a universe which is now a galaxy fused with Lan's Universe along with other universes after the death of Pir'Oth Ix.He hates to be called short or any term to short and hates milk(who his fiance Winry Rockbell says is the reason for his size.) Cybermind has a stong intrest in Ed due to Ed's automail arm and leg and constanly offers Ed a position as a Genernal Cyberman though Ed constantly denys it. Sir Michael Caine voices "The Doctor"-A mysterious man who is known as a "Timelord"(A member of a fallen soceity of time travelers known as The High Council Of Timelords founded on Galaffrey home of the The Doctor's race,Galaffrains human-like aliens.)and the one of the last.He travels in a blue british police call box called the TARDIS.When he came to Lan's universe he changed his phsyical appearnce(known as regeneration a ability that timelords can use to revive themselves) but it reversed to one of his early forms(This is known as reverse regeneration a rare case of regeneration it is mostly cause by a timelord's mind being overwelmed by memories of his past self.) He appeares to wear purple old-fashioned velvet clothing as well haveing grey hair groomed into a 'Beethoven'-styled hair style.He has a good sense of humor,a highly intelegent mind,and a good heart.According to The Doctor before he came to Lan's universe he appeared more youthful and had a bit of a 'Saucy' attitude.The Universe he originates from is a parrel universe to the universe Lan lives in(Wich recently fused with the other universes his friends originate from creating "The Multiverse") Lisa Ortiz voices Starlow(Chippy) Kirara Dane Cook voices Emerl The Gizoid Silver The Hedgehog Kyle Hebert voices Geo Stelar Jason Spisak voice Omega-Xis Jessica Straus voice Lyra Wendee Lee voices Sonia Strumm Zero Iris Pete Zarustica voices Drew Hayden-A 14-year old pokemon cordinator. Veronica Taylor voices May Maple-A pokemon cordinator about Drew's age she is also the daughter of Norman Maple the Petalburg City pokemon gym leader. Richard Cox voices Inuyasha Moneca Stori voices Kagome Higurashi Jeffery Watson voices Raika-Him along with Fontane are captured by the DCMU for intergration,they were captured when the Emperors ordered a raid in Sharo and assaulted Sharo's military base. Fontane-Raika's girlfriend who he worked with for a long time in Sharo.Her parents where murdered at the hands of a terroist group(rumored to be the now-deceased Covenant) her mother brought her to a barn before dying there. She was founded by a soilder on patrol who later raised Fontane. She had a net navi Snipe.EXE though he died from a terrible accident.When they joined The Doctor, he asked for her PET to extract the soul data of Snipe.EXE, now The Doctor seems to be working on some little project with it. Dalek Zax-One of the last Renagade Daleks(A Eldery Steampunk Dalek Veteran,Dalek Car'nk,a female Dalek Corpral Dalek Chi,A Scientist Dalek Dalek Yi and a bumbling Scout Dalek who named himself Dalek Fread )unlike other daleks these Daleks are on the side of good they believe that the Daleks have driven away far from there Kaled ancestors. they also hate social darwinism and xenophobia.They believe that Daleks should live in peace with other species,and respect other planets. Bad Guys Terry Malloy voices Davros(Dalek Emperor)-The last humanoid dalek also known as a Kaled and emperor of the Dalek Empire he formed an alliance with Cybermind, forming The Dalek and Cyberman Union(In Japan The Skaro/Mondas Empire) he is also revealed as the creator of Shademan.EXE.He mostly speaks to the heroes than Cybermind.The reason of his attachment to his robotic chair and his disfunctional right arm was due to being vicously assaulted back in his 20's back on Skaro during a nuclear war which mutated his people the Kaleds and his people's enimes the Thals into Dalek Mutants.It is also revealed that he once visited earth and became one of the leading scientists of SciLab,as well as being Tadashi Hikari's lab partner and Yuchiro's collage professor,only covering up that he was secretly making a prototype of a cybernetic war machine which whould later become a Dalek.After Tadashi found out what Davros was really making he reported this to the government and had Davros thrown out,which later he returned to Skaro where he whould become The Kaled empire's leading scientist,and creator of the Dalek race and Shademan.EXE. Cybermind-Originaly a scientist named John Lumic who lived on Earth's twin planet Mondas in it's parrel universe where he was president of an indrustry which later on grew into the Cyberman Empire.Later on Mr.Lumic'cybermen upgraded him as an act to thier master's own life after his life support chair was damaged(Though at first Lumic refused a few times before finaly accepting assimilation) he was first known as Cyber-Controller when he was reconstructed but after suriving a fall into burning wreckage and adding more attachments to his body he re-named himself Cyber-Mind:Emperor of The Cybermen.He is usualy quiet and rarely speaks. Imperial Daleks-The Mutated decendants of the great Kaled civilization from the planet Skaro encased in travel machines they are cruel,heartless, and show no mercy.They kill with devastating arsenel while Chanting their battle cry "EXTERMINATE!!!!!!". Cybermen-A souless army of metal men from earth's twin planet Mondas once a race of near-humans(aliens that look just like humans) who cyberneticly enhanced themselves in order to survive the conditions of their dying planet. They began to make uncessary changes,and altered the processing in their brains removing their emotions,and some parts of their minds. Their goal: Upgrade every sentient being and delete all those who are "Incompatble" their chilling motto "You will become like us....." Metal Silver Porky Minch-He has become general of the Spider Daleks Shademan.EXE-Lan's arch enemy and revaled the net-navi of Davros. A Clockwork Android assasin named "Claudio" who has a partner Kandy-Man.EXE Paul-Paul has become the General Dalek he has his own dalek travel machine which resembles The Supreame One(A supreame dalek who died not long ago) only it is purple and black,a claw insted of a 'plunger',the clamps are positioned upside-down,a triangluar eye in the postion where the eye-stalk whould be with a circluar light mounted behind it. Also can be operated by Paul outside of the shell by using a Nintedo-DS shaped remote control.Paul's voice also changes inside the machine, his voice sounds like a eldery man with a distorted echo sounding similar to other daleks.Paul dliberatly set out to destroy all who he deemed "Pathetic" for unjust and unrealistic reasons he has slowly become a melgomaniac. Juno-He has become a Cyberman General Dark Phantom(Hyde)-He has become the military stragist. Dark Link-He has become General of The Steampunk daleks Vile-Once again Vile returns this time he betrays Sigma to serve the emperors as a genral and communications officer claiming he serves "A higher power".He is styled with red and black armour and has a special Chair that resembles a bottom half of a Dalek with a helmet on the top that has a visor and a dalek eye-stak above the visor(possibly because of Dalek culture) it allows Vile to interface with the empire's Battle Computer and gives commands and sends messages back to the mother ship,this also proves Vile's helmet is removeable,It is described that his face has scars and stiches on his face most likely from an acident when he used to serve the mavric hunters. The Master-A Renagade Timelord and one of The Doctor's greatest enemies.The Master's Evil Half split from his good half(Which was destoyed after an incident where a Tyrant and hippocritcal founder of the council of the timelords,Rassilon tryed to bring back galaffrey by destoying earth as well as a selfish acto to avoid death)joins forces with Davros and Cybermind in order to seek revenge against his rival. Unlike The Doctor who posesses a Sonic Screwdriver,The Master posesses a Laser Screwdriver a deadly version of the Sonic Screwdriver even though this 'Master' is only a shadow of the original,he acutaly thinks he is The 'true' Master. The Rani-Another Renagade Timelord Greater Evil A mysterious hooded cloaked figure who seems to have a hatered of Lan Hikari (No its not Bass.EXE) The Ghost of Omega The Ghost of Rassilon The Valeyard The Ghost of Morbis Allies The Mechoids(Or Mechanoids)-One of eneimes of the daleks, When Lan,The Doctor,and their companions arrived on the metalic planet Steelnox II,a Mechoid takes them into secret underground city of the mechanoids.Not too long ago, The Mechoids fled their planet Mechanus when it was taken over by the daleks and took refuge on Steelnox II.When Geo and Omega-Xis whent to investigate they encountered a Mechiod scout who asked Geo and the others to come with him.The Mechoid took them to the underground city and were brought to the Master Mechoid, a gold and silver Mechoid slightly bigger than the other Mechoids unlike the DCMU the Master Mechoid was more of a president then an emperor.When Lan and The Doctor were taken to The Master Mechoid The Master Mechoid indentified The Doctor instantly and welcomed him and Lan. The City is filled with cone and cubical buildings that look simple and complex at the same time. Mechoids loom over the windows in the buildings. The Appreance of The Mechoids appear spherical with hexagonal patterns,a groove in the middle that contains mechanical arms,a pronged attenna on the top that rotates left and right, and 3 tiny eyes below the middle.The middle groove also hold a assortment of tools and instruments depending on the Mechoid's function also a Mechoid colors vary according to a Mechanoids funtcion (Ex. A mining Mechnoid=orange,brown,and carbon black). Kevin Michael Richardson voices The Other-One of the 3 founders of the high council of the timelords,broguht Galafrey into The Age of Science,and the one wwho brought Galafrey out of The Dark Age.He speaks to Lan in his dreams telling him why The Crest of Duo reappeared on his hand. He appears in a orange and silver timelord robe,he appears bald, his eyes shadowed, and a stern look, his voice is gentle yet firm. He stands tall over Lan by 8 feet, he has The Crest of Duo on the Pin on his robe.His appearance is very mysterious. Quotes -Lan agures with Davros and Cybermind while on trial on the mothership after being captured- Lan-"My grampa should have called the police to throw you in jail for what you did in scilab!" Davros-"No you are wong! Your grandfather thought I was no longer a man,He thought I was no longer a scientist,He thought I was no longer a Kaled HE WAS WRONG! When I left your pitiful planet and returned to Skaro, I was judged before the council of twelve, I was to be banished to the wastelands along with the mutants of Thargus and the other genetic victims of Skaro's Nuclear War.But they needed me,to create and ultimate weapon and I have!The revenge of the Great Kaled Civilization,The Daleks!!!!! Lan-"I get it." Dalek#1-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Dalek#2-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Dalek#3-"DO NOT INTERUPT!" Lan-"How about you dont interupt! Ok where where we? Yeah why are you doing this!?" Davros-"Why?Why?WHY!?You alredy know! With the golden drive we will conqure this universe!Destroy the inferior species! The power of Duo will be at our command!" Lan-"No one can handle Duo's power those who tried to where destroyed!" Cybermind-"We are quite capable of handling the technology." Lan-"Your both making a mistake!" Davros-"Silence!" Lan-"Im not finished! You say that you both are the superior beings in the universe but you know that other sentienat being's tehcnology is the reason you where able to make all this!" Davros-"How dare you speak such blasmephey!We are the supreame beings!We thought of this technology ALONE!YOU WILL FEAR US!" Lan-"Thats another problem Davros! You want others to fear because that how lived in your life without fear your nothing!" Cybermind-"SILENCE!" Lan-"How will you shut me up? Will you kill me too!?Go ahead and kill me it will be easy I DARE YOU!" Cybemind-"FINE! Dont coroperate thow him in the brig!" Lan-"YOU REMBER DAVROS MY GRANDFATHER AND OTHER SENTIANT BEINGS ARE THE REASON HOW YOU AND CYBERMIND MADE ALL THIS!" Davros-"You will suffer boy! You share the same fate with THE DOCTOR!!" -Shademan.EXE awakens in the cave hearing the voices of the Daleks- Shademan-The long wait has ended,my task is fufilled,my creator has returned for me like I always knew he whould....... He limps out of the cave Shadman-Now,Wher are my DALEKS!? Lan-Shademan!You look the same as the last time I saw you,I hoped you where de- Shademan-DEAD,I do not die! Mark this day boy,in the history of the multiverse this moment is uniqe Shademan LIVES!!!!! Lan-Well I see your still a maniac...... Shademan-Dont pity me!!!!! Dalek-voices detected! Lan and the Doctor drag Shademan away Shademan-Where are you taking me!? Lan-Shut up. Shademan-You will release me,you will return me to the daleks! Doctor-Oh shut up or we'll switch you off! -In the prison Cell Lan,Drew,and May meet the General Dalek- General Dalek-Ah Lan Hikari we meet again! Lan-How do you know my name? General Dalek-Your appearence is and has been constant as your interfearance! The Dalek's voice began to become a more familiar voice Lan-that voice..... General Dalek-YOU HAVE PESTERED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! The General Daleks casing opened up and a human stepted out,it was Paul who now had a arm of a cyberman in place of where his organic arm used to be he also had a headset with a scaning optic lens and a metalic version of his orginal clothes. Lan-Paul I should have known....I see they gave your memory back as well as a new arm still no improvement! Paul-Save your insults for the weak and pathetic Lan! Lan-Will you let us go or not!? Paul-Are you threating me? If so, it is most unwise... Lan-whatever. Paul-Does it worry you Lan that when our empire finds the ancient artifact we have been digging for, our leaders will transform our empire into a force of unimaginable power! And with that power at their disposal they will sweep away resistance from every galaxy! The Union will become the supreame power of the universe! AND I WILL BECOME ALL- Lan began to mock him Lan-POWERFUL,CRUSH THE WEAK AND PATHETIC,BECOME THE LEADER'S HERALD,UNIMAGINABLE POWER,UNLIMITED POKE-BALLS ECT.! Paul's temper rose Paul-Do not mock me Lan,We can destroy you! AND EVERY MISRABLE,PATHETIC,INFERIOR PLANET!!!!!! -Metal Silver Betrays Eggman Nega is about to exterminated him with Lan and Chaud forced to watch by the Daleks- Eggman Nega-You must obey me Metal Silver,I created you I am the master not you! Me,Me,ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Metal Silver-My new programing does not allow me to accept the concept of other creatures are superior nor equal to the cybermen nor the daleks. Eggman Nega-You can not exist without me!You can not progress! Metal Silver-I have been reprogramed to survive exterminating you is one of the things we must do to ensure our surivial! Lan-Stop!Even he doesnt diserve to die no one decides whos to die!dont you have any pity!? Metal Silver-Pity,I no longer understanding of the word it has been erased from my vocabulary bank move! Metal Silver shoves Lan out of the was and aims at Eggman Nega Eggman Nega-For the last time,I created you!YOU MUST,YOU WILL,OBEY ME!!!!!!! Metal Silver-I no longer serve you I serve a new order! Lan and Chaud make a run for it while hearing a scream. YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! -Lan is broguht back to the TARDIS by Inuyasha and Kagome after rescuing him- Doctor-Lan! Thank the lord are you alright?! Lan wobbled a bit Lan-yeah im fi-AGH!!! Lan gripped his chest and fell to the ground Doctor-Lan! Lan-My chest.....it...it hurts....... He began to cough and groan Doctor-What did they do to you?! Lan-They....they tourtred me.....they wanted to know where the TARDIS is.....I didnt tell them....... Doctor-You!The one with the pointy ears help me get him to the sick bay! Inuyasha-Right! Lan was helped up. Lan-It...it hurts....please help me....... They got him to the sick bay and put him on a bed Lan closed his eyes. The Doctor qucikly moved to a button pressed it and tiny blue dots spilled out and began rolling up to Lan and formed a layer on the inflicted areas Doctor-Give him some time he will be okay. They left as the tiny dots did their work. Lan was hearing voices in his head,voices from the past but not his own echoing from all over ???:This is the age of steel and I am its creator! ???:Today,the Kaled race has ended consumed by firey pit but! From its ashes will rise a new race! The supreame creature,THE ULTIMATE CONQURER THE UNIVERSE! THE DA-LEK!!!!!! Then Lan herd 3 voices ???:This is not what Duo was ment for! ???:You interfeared with time far to many times consider this a punishment..... ???:Dont be such a hippocrate! First of all,there is evil in the universe that is to be fought and we the timelords must take part in that battle! and Second you never follow your own words! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!!! (Thud!) ???:Hurry before he wakes up! ???:Give me a second!!!!! -The doctor is in the lab room where he is working on Snipe.EXE's soul data- The Doctor-(Slams fist) I need to restore him! I am not going to rest until I do! The Computer containing Snipe's data continues scaning the Soul Data. The Doctor tugs his hair in frustration until somthing came to his mind. Doctor-I wonder The Doctor looked at a disk right behind him amd placed in the computer. To rings poped up around the Soul Data and a screen displayed Snipe.EXE showing a button that said "Repair" The Doctor confirmed it and the rings began to spin around The Soul data. The Doctor-Now all it needs is some time...... TARDIS The TARDIS is a timelord ship used to travel thorugh time and space each one has a sentiant supercomputer which is mostly activated in dire situations it can disguise itself as normal structures(Except The Doctor's TARDIS due to its chamilion circut breaking explaining why it stays in the form of a Police Call Box). It has multiple rooms its is best described by Edward Elric "A bizzare and freaky ship". Trivia *The Doctor's form he appeares in the game is known as "The 3rd Doctor" who was played by Jon Pertwee on Dr.Who from 1970 to 1974 and when he mentions his previous form he refers to "The Tenth Doctor" who is played by David Tennant in 2008 to 2009. *Paul only uses the word "Exterminate" when he gives a command ex:"Exterminate them!" *The Master seems to have low tolorance with teenagers since he became irrated with Lan and saying "Kids your age! You never mind your own bisnuess!" *The Daleks color and design(except Zax and the Renagades who are in diffrent colors) in Megabound Chronicles:Rise of The CMDU where used once before in a Doctor Who seirial ''Rembrance of the Daleks they where known as 'Imperial' Daleks during a cvil war between The Emperor Dalek's Imperial Daleks and The Supreame Dalek's Renagade Daleks(Not to be confused with the good Daleks in Megabound Chronicles:RODCMU). *A play In Britan called Doctor Who:The Ultimate Adventure '''also fetured an alliance between the cybermen and the daleks as well as having the 3rd Doctor as the star. *Chauds Father who was aressted for being chagred of a scandal and perminly out of custody of chaud(along with evidiance that Chaud's mother's death was cuased by being poisned by chauds father and beating his son) was freed by the daleks and the cybermen and he tried to make a bissnues deal by giving them 2 dark chips in return 2 daleks for security,Ironicly they only took the chips and exterminated him...also Chaud's kind aunt and uncle who are now in custody of Chaud now are in control of the company. Spin-Off Shortly after the game's relase their was a spin-off anime mini-series called ''The Doctor's Student this takes place in the future which Lan's son Patch Hikari,A robot dog named K-9,Edward and Winry's son Chris Elric,and Chaud and Anetta's daughter Jesica Blaze,and The 11th Doctor(voiced by Matt Smith) join forces to stop Davros and his new empire of daleks from enslaving the galaxy. *Another is an anime wich is a dierect sequel to Megabound Chronicles:Rise of the DCMU is is known as ''Doctor Who Axess ''also known in Japan as ''Doctor Who.EXE ''The sneak peak it shows Lan Hikari in Davros's lab underground scilab with Davros in a furious tone says "You will suffer,for that indignity that you caused me!!!!!!!" refering to Davros's defeat from their last encounter also this will star 11th Doctor(Voiced By Matt Smith)And his new companions Amy Pond and a Blue-Eye Cat Demon named he named 'Orion'(named after the inventor of The TARDIS) who he picked up while visiting Inuyasha's universe in Inuyasha's time zone in Japan how it ties in with the 5th series of Doctor Who is by taking place after the episode ''Victory Of The Daleks. ''After saving the earth from detination,The Doctor along with his new companion a scottish woman named Amy Pond chase down The Progenitor Daleks' though a time corridor back to the multiverse finding a fleet of Imperial Dalek shuttles entering Earth's amosphere. ''For more information see ''Doctor Who Axess